


I Don't Want To Let You Go

by candidshot



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: After finally meeting up with Klaus, it's Caroline's first day in New Orleans - except all she's seen so far is the bedroom.It's like a morning after scenario.





	I Don't Want To Let You Go

When the birds chirp and Caroline wakes to soft yet strong arms wrapping around her, the newness of this genuine fondness and gladness causes her to make a sudden start. But she doesn't get far, for she's being held tighter and warmer with whispers in her ears.

"Morning, love".

And she shivers then smiles - forever weak to the cadence in Klaus's voice.

She's also loving the way his stubble is brushing against her skin - right in that sink between her head and shoulder.

"Good morning".

The morning is good indeed. Bright and sunny and flooded with memories from last evening.

They'd gone on a date. She took him to the movies then he took her to the planetarium and for the last stop, he took her home.

Their home.

"Hungry?" he asks, lapping his feet betwixt hers and breathing down warm in her neck. He's holding her from behind - the only thing between their bodies is the thin silk fabric he'd gotten her that time after she caught up with him in Rome.

"Fruits and coffee", she answers, breathing in and out and loving his scent and the way he plays his fingers against her skin.

"Consider it done", he replies, leaning over and burying his face in her bosom and inhaling her entire existence. "There's only one problem with that".

"And what might that be?", she giggles, squirming like a little fox in his hold and sweet tickles.

He breaths her in and out like he's supping up yellow morning fair sunshine. "I don't want to let you go", he murmurs into her ears. "Caroline...", he calls, his voice low and desperate. "You're truly here, aren't you?"

She laughs, fully turning around in his arms, watching his eyes look at her like staring into a daydream - like a moment he's yearned but is not yet real.

So she clasps his jaws in her palms and kisses him once on the forehead and twice on the jaws before drawing back and looking at him - her lips and entire mouth set in the radiance of a smile. "Yes, Niklaus Mikaelson. I picked you up in Rome then we came home".

"Home, to heaven?" he asks, rubbing her arms in morning warmth.

She laughs, kisses him on the nose then hugs him tight. "Well in a way, yes", she answers. And the look on Klaus's entire countenance makes Caroline want to play with his cheeks and his stubble and his lips. "Tell you what, after breakfast, why don't you give me that long overdue showoff tour of food, music, art and culture", she laughs, pinching his nose in tease.

Klaus also laughs. "I see you received my voice message".

"I did. It was a complicated surprise".

"I'm sure it was". 

Then just like that, a few contemplative seconds linger before Caroline says, "I want to eat beignets. I gave you enough time to scout out the best bakeries for when I get here".

He laughs again, holding her tight, his lips on her bare shoulders, his legs locking betwixt hers and his voice, a low happy sigh. "There's only one problem with that".

Caroline rolls her eyes, but she's giggling - sounding like a nightingale as far as Klaus is concern. "And what might that be?" she asks.

So he wraps her ever close again, this time his lips on hers as he murmurs in a dreamy tone, "I told you, Love - I don't want to let you go".

★*☆♪

~ i don't want to let you go  
klaus x caroline


End file.
